


Comfortable

by MegaWallflower



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Hospitals, Lap Pillow, M/M, No Dialogue, Post-War, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaWallflower/pseuds/MegaWallflower
Summary: Kakashi helps Guy get some sleep in his uncomfortable hospital bed.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 138





	Comfortable

Hospital beds weren’t very comfortable. The pillows weren’t very soft, and the blankets weren’t especially warm. Kakashi had spent more than enough time stuck in them to know how he felt about them.

But still, he climbed into the hospital bed that wasn’t even his, and he got into an uncomfortable position to let Guy’s head pillow itself against Kakashi’s lap, and he was happy to stay that way until Guy finally fell asleep.

Kakashi marveled at the soft weight in his lap. Guy was slowly building back the muscle that had atrophied from all that time lazing away in a coma and the fat that had burned away during his big flashy final gambit. His hand cradled Guy’s cheek, his thumb rhythmically brushing over the back of Guy’s ear behind his hair. The bowl cut was slowly growing back. Guy was slowly looking more and more like himself again.

Kakashi’s legs were falling asleep, but he didn’t even think about moving them, not with the way Guy’s breathing had evened out. Not at the risk of disturbing the sleepy smile on his lips. His smile was the part of Guy he had missed the most. He finally, finally looked peaceful, and Kakashi liked to think he played some role in that. He liked to think this helped alleviate Guy’s pain in some small way. He liked to think he was finally having nice dreams again. He liked to think he was in them.

Kakashi only looked up from Guy when he heard loud footsteps stomping through the hallway. He knew what was coming.

In an instant, Sakura burst into the room. She appeared ready for a mission, fitted from her doctor’s scrubs into her more agile mission uniform. She was probably there on Tsunade’s orders to drag Kakashi back to his office before she headed out on a mission of her own.

She opened her mouth, probably to scold him for playing hookie here again or complain about he was always, always late. Preemptively, Kakashi held a finger up to his masked lips to silence her, then gestured to the man in his lap.

Sakura blinked and took in the scene, her face a marble mask as her eyes flitted over the way Guy cuddled up to Kakashi, his hand clutching Kakashi's knee. She’d seen enough of Guy’s painful, restless sleep and phantom limb pains that had kept him awake to know how rare it was for him lately. Sleep like that was hard to come by in this hospital, especially since the war, and especially in this room. Sakura could attest to that.

A second later, Sakura simply sighed, shrugged, rolled her eyes, and left the room with a knowing twinkle in her eye and a sympathetic smile on her face. She’d come up with something to say for him later.


End file.
